


A Chance Encounter

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Series: A Different Mortal [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous  asked:Hiii can I request a fic where Loki falls in love with the reader during his invasion to earth in the avengers





	A Chance Encounter

You were walking home from a  _really_  long day from work. It didn’t matter what you did, time just dragged. You were eager to get home to just relax after that stressful day. It seems life had other plans for you. As soon as you round the street corner, almost to your apartment, some man, riding a weird metal thing, nearly crashes into you. You notice he’s wearing a green cape and a golden helmet. “Watch where you’re going asshole!” You yell as you start walking again. You were in no mood to be dead by weird magical bullshit.

“Excuse me, but do you know who I am?” For whatever reason the man got off the metal thing and started after you. Great, now you’re going to die because of your sarcasm. You round on him, in no mood to deal with this.

“I don’t give a damn who you think you are. Watch where you’re going! You could have killed someone!” The man blinked in shock, as if you not caring about who he is just dawned on him. “I’ve had a stressful day at work and I would like to  _relax_  before someone tries to run me over with whatever weird motorcycle thing you have!” You stomp off to your apartment, not caring about the man. God, this day just keeps getting weirder.

“I will rule over you, as king!” The man shouts at you.

“Yeah, yeah, try terrorizing some five year-olds.” You don’t turn around content you almost make it to your building. Just because he knows your building doesn’t mean he’ll know which number you live in. You feel someone grab your arm and spin you around. You’re face to face with the strange man. “What the hell do you want now?” You can’t tell if you’re reading him correctly, but there is a slight blush on his face, as if he is embarrassed.

“I owe you an apology, my lady.” You frown at the weird formalities. “I’m sorry for almost hitting you.” You take a deep breath and know he probably just had a stressful day at work as well, whatever job that makes you need to run around in some weird armor and a cape, you’ve yet to know.

“Apology accepted, seems we’ve both had a stressful day.”

“That’s an understatement.” You laugh. “I’m Loki.”

You smile. “I’m (Y/n).”

“May I take you out sometime to make up for my rudeness?” You look back at your apartment building then back at him. You study his features under his helmet and he is quite handsome.

“Why not now?” You smirk, pushing your luck with your frankness.

“I’m in the middle of something now, but definitely after.” He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles lightly. “Until then, Lady (Y/n).” You blush, not used to his strange behavior. You’ve encountered many strange behaviors in New York, but this one is almost too polite. Before you could say anything, some guy in a red cape comes flying by and tackles Loki to the ground.

“What the fuck?” You are looking around trying to figure out where this other guy came from. “Get off him!” You try to pull the blonde guy off Loki.

“Forgive me, my lady, but you don’t know what is going on.” He gently pushes you away.

“So you’re just going to beat him into the ground?” You cross your arms. “This is the weirdest fight I have ever witnessed.”

“Loki, what did you do to her? Is she under your spell too?” The blonde guy yells.

“Thor, no, I just met her.” He raises his hands innocently.

“You will pay for the casualties caused today.” Casualties? You look between the men.

“What is going on?” You feel your heart racing. “Don’t tell me you’ve killed innocent people.” You look at Loki desperately. You are confused why you feel so strongly about a man that you’ve just met, maybe because it is the first time in a long time you had someone offer to take you out? “I can’t see you if you have killed innocent people.” You turn, ashamed of even almost going on a date with a murderer. You don’t see the pained look on Loki’s face. The confusion, the fear, the horror, the  _pain_  in your eyes at knowing what he’s done was enough to drive a knife through his heart. Guilt engulfs him and he realizes he hurt a witty, strong creature he cared about before even getting to know her. How could he care about a woman, a mortal, so soon after meeting her? Something draws him to her that he can’t explain.

“(Y/n), wait!” You hear the pain in his voice, the guilt, but you can’t bring yourself to turn around. Tears run down your face as you enter your building, leaving behind a man probably as broken as you, unable to face your past again.

* * *


End file.
